The overall goal of the research is the analysis of cellular transforming genes in human neoplasms. We will focus on the nonvirus-related transforming genes which are activated in human B-lymphocyte neoplasms and detected by transfection of NIH 3T3 cells. These genes will be characterized by molecular cloning and nucleotide sequencing in order to identify their gene products and to determine the molecular alterations responsible for activation of their transforming potential in neoplastic cells. Antisera against predicted gene products will be used for characterization of these transforming proteins. The role of these transforming genes in lymphomagenesis will be investigated by transfection of human B lymphocytes.